The Aftermath of outside intervention
by demonkrisz01
Summary: My first story taking place in the Elder Scrolls universe,following how otherworldy powers can change the working of e story will follow the life of a young girl,how she survives in a drasticly changing world,where she unknowingly starts her journey to uncover the mysteries behind the wierd phenomenon. Inspired by my modded Skyrim playtrough. Might change rating from T to M.


**Chapter 0**

 **Before The Beginning**

 _Sundas, 21st day of Morningstar, 2E 588,_

 _Ruins of the last Veiled Heritance Headquarters_

As I walk down the stone stairs leading to the bottom layer, im starting to get worried. Not because of the corpses of my brethren laying across the floor, not because of the scared gasps of that brat who is accompanying me and not because the two of us might be the last remaining members. Im worried if they have found it. Behind my personal quarters, in a secret room, locked away behind many magical seals. The Veiled Queen's legacy. A book, containing other wordly rituals, and all the secrets of our organization. I can't let them have it.

'' _My-y Lord, is that Lord Narenta-a-r?''_ -The brat calls out to me with his voice wavering, pointing at a corpse being slashed almost in half, hanging from one of the many Dwemer traps, a spinning blade that activates after stepping on a pressure plate. It is indeed the body of my second in command, Narentar.

'' _Leave that fool alone, if he couldn't even learn after five years to look where he steps, then he deserved his fate._ '' -I'm being very disrespectful, but i have to teach this kid, from now on he has to be my second in command. At least as long as i find someone better.

'' _Ye-es my Lord!As you com-mand!_ '' -The kid jumpily answers then salutes to me. That's why i don't like working with children, they don't know the time and place for things. If we weren't low on manpower, i would have sent him home to his mother the moment he showed up 2 years ago to join us. He was barely 13, and it was clear he was not starving, nor did he ever hold a weapon before. He came to us because he wanted to be a man, and we took him in because we needed members. I took him with me before the attack to get supplies, hoping he grew up since then and can be put into better use. He clearly is still a child, he can't handle a situation like this. I can see he is barely keeping himself together, because he doesn't want to look weak before me. Maybe later i should learn his name, but for now, he is just a brat.

'' _My-y Lord, wh-y-y are you standing there like that, is the-e-re something wr-rong?_ '' -Yes i let my thoughts wander, because we arrived at the door to my quarters. And im afraid. For the first time in many years im really afraid to open that door and find the secret entrance open. If the attackers took it i don't know what could i do. I don't even know who attacked us. We have many enemies, not to mention we were maskarading here as bandits for the last five years, it could have been bounty hunters or random adventurers. Or _maybe it was **HER**_.

'' _He-er my Lord?What do yo-u mean by he-er?_ '' -I accidentaly spoke out loud. But i can't help it. Just even thinking about the possibility she have found us makes me furious.

'' _Dont worry about it, I was just thinking out you really wish to know,I was talking about that **WRETCHED** Edujina.''_\- I really doesn't want to talk about it , but at the same time i want to let my anger out.

'' _E-edujina? That famous hero who is rumored to had a big hand stopping Molag Bal? Are you sure it was her? That can't be right, according to rumors she is still bedridden after giving birth, she couldnt have done this, it can't be tell me it wasn't really her! Why do you think it was her, it could have been anyone!''_ -The brat started rambling, i can see he heard about her and is afraid we are on her to kill in cold blood list. Or maybe he is a fan of her and can't accept his hero could massacrate people. I hope it's the first because i don't want him betraying me when i go against that damned lapdog of the fake queen. At least his irritating rambling calmed me down a little.

'' _ **Silence** ,you brat, i clearly said **MAYBE** it was her. Even if she is behind it she didn't come here personally, completely destroying even the surroundings is not her style. Now stop talking about this, i have something important to do here, wait here, if i'm not back in 20 minutes, leave and go home, we never met.''_

'' _Ye-es My Lord!''_ -He hurts my ears with a high pitched voice. Maybe i shouldn't have shouted at him, he is more scared then before we got least he stopped rambling.

I slowly open the door with one hand, silently casting a spell with the other, prepared for an ambush. I look into the room, paying attention to every corner where an assassin could hide, and letting out a sigh i didn't realise i was holding, after i saw the secret entrance was still locked. I should not let my guard down, maybe they closed it after leaving. I go to my bed, which was not dwemer made. It was a regular wooden bed I took in from the outside. I use it to hide a small lever under it that opens up the hidden door. I push the bed aside and pull the lever. At the other side of the room, a door sized portion of the wall slides down, revealing an elevator. I step in and pull the lever in the middle, then i start descending. After a few minutes i arrive in a circular room, with the only light source being the clearly magic infused chain, holding a thick,purple and black book on a pedestal in the middle of the room, locking it to a pillar. I can feel the power emanating from it the moment i step in the room. At first it was chained to 7 pillars, each bound to one of our leaders, but since they died only my chain left, keeping The Veiled Queen's legacy locked here. I should have realised that after our death the chains will stop functioning, if i knew, then i would have made the necessary steps to keep it safe, even if we all die. It's too late to think about this, now i can keep calm knowing they didn't find it. We still have hope. I still have hope to avenge her... no. I can't be this selfish, thinking about revenge. My first priority should be to achieve our goal. Unless... I can do both at the same time.

I slap myself in the face to snap myself out of overthinking again. First things first, i walk up to the book, take out my knife and slit my hand a little. I lift it over the chain and let a few drop of blood fall on it, while feeding it magicka with my other hand. Darkness falls upon the room as the faint light of the chain disappears, and at the same time it let's go of the book. I cast a mage light spell to illuminate the room, then i take the book from the pedestal. For a few moments i just stare at it in wonder, then i put it away in my enchanted backpack, it is a specially made backpack, it has all the functions of a regular altered backpack, but it is bound to me so only i can open it, and it is next to indestructible by regular means. I make my way back up, leaving the hidden door open, not like there is anything worthwhile at the other side. I leave the room ,seeing the brat still standing where i left him.

' _'My Lord, were you succesful?_ '' -It seems like he calmed down.

'' _Yes, we could say i was. Now, come boy, we have a lot of work to do._ ''

'' _What do you mean my Lord?'_ '

'' _You will see boy, you will see. And so will she.''_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Hope it didn't end up too badly. This is my first fanfic, i have a basic idea where i want to take this story, but i will see how it comes. My whole purpose with this fic is to get writing experience and to help me learn english. I think im above average but im up to criticism, im happy if someone corrects me, because i can learn from it. Im not sure if I should leave more gaps between sentences or leave it the way it is, for now i leave it and change it later if i dont like it._

 _About the story a little bit, it starts out after the end of the main story of The Elder Scrolls online, but its only the pre story parts, most of it is going to be at The Elder Scrolls:V Skyrim era. I gave the current pov no name, because i wanted to give him a sense of mystery, maybe it was a bad move, i accept advice from more experienced writers._

 _I have no ownership of anything, except my original characters._

Thinking

' _'talking''_

 ** _''Shouting/SHOUTING''_**

 _ **Telepathic voice outside**_

 **Telepathic voice in mind**

 **DEADRA/AEDRA/GODLIKE BEING**


End file.
